


Therapy sessions

by Shishko



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jerome has a lot of fantasies, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Slight Violence, Smut, Stalking, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, actually evrything what you can imagine, schizophrenic Jerome, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shishko/pseuds/Shishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You was the head from a small street gang which sometimes caused problems in Gotham, not like big bosses more like troublemakers. You loved this kinds of ''minijiobs'', finally you could escape from the concerns and problems from your daily life.<br/>Until that day the good looking ginger stepped in your life...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first chapter is more fluffy than pure smut, I guess the second chapter will turn out as well ...but keep going XD<br/>I'll try my best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy sessions

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ XD
> 
> Hey guys !  
> Shishko here, this work will be my first fanfic' I've ever written, omg I'm a lil' bit nervous, please don't hate me if it's weird sometimes XD
> 
> I also wanted to mention that my native language is german and I'm still learning english myself, please don't give up on me XD  
> Soo I think you can actually understand everything...mostly XD

You was the head from a small street gang which sometimes caused problems in Gotham, not like big bosses more like troublemakers. You loved this kinds of ''minijiobs'', finally you could escape from the concerns and problems from your daily life.  
you and your parents didn't had the best relation and your only brother died in an accident, even if he was the only man you felt comfortable with. There weren't anybody you could have disappointed you thought. By the way... and Gotham wasn't famous for it's beautiful parks and it's friendly citizens, so, who cares ?  
You. You're actually the only one who cares,

until that day the good looking ginger stepped in your life.  
\----  
1 week ago  
''Jerome,... Jerome Valeska...broke out of Arkham..'', you said quietly to yourself almost in a whisper as you walked through the alleys of Gotham. You was deep in thought and couldn't stop thinking about how someone could break out of Arkham, you was kind of impressed, or...should you say ...you found it kind of ...cool? you wore a torn leggings and above a longtop with a dark green jacket, you converted your style into grunge and you really liked it, but maybe that's just because of your 'social change'.

You knew exactly, if your machinations going on like this the day will come when the first murder happens, after all, every serial killer starts with it's first victim.  
Although you don't want to end like this, you've liked the though of seeing Jerome once in person. ''If he really is such a psychopath as they say in the media ?'',...''after all....he really looks ...well,...not bad '', you slightly giggled and bit your lip.  
The more your thoughts circled around him, the less you felt like in the right position for being a leader from your group. Not a big group, around six people. More like street children, former orphanage, which as well hadn't anything to loose. But this Valeska is reputed to killed his mother withouht a good reason ! Could you do that ? When you asked yourself a cold shiver ran down your spine.

 

...''...Yes'' , you didn't killed anybody before but it seems like you wasn't afraid of it after all. You gulped at your thoughts and couldn't recognize yourself, ''...a lot had changed'' you mumbled.

 

Deep in thoughts you heard someone honk and all of a sudden you recognized a truck appearing your view, which seemed to run you over. Unconsciously you went over the street when the traffic light was red. The truck, still honking , didn't seemed to avoid you, ''..shi-'',The last meters are just running to fast in front of your eyes. Your short and criminal life. Now, well...that was it.

BANG BANG

Suddenly you heard someone shot , yes there are still guardian angels for you. Someone shot the wheels, so the truck went into a spin and crashed directly into a market.  
''...What...I-...who...'' , you felt backwards to the ground, catching your breath and your legs went numb.  
The crowd around you ran directly to you and to the peoples in the market. ''...Child ! Are you all right ? I have to call an ambulance!'', a woman screamed out, ''...no...'' you knew exactly you can't afford to be noticed in the files, the risc is too high, you could be identified at any time, when you thought twice about this you jumped up from the ground, still dizzy, trying to ran away from the crowd. When you bumped into a tall man you felt to the ground again and touched your head. '' Ouw,ouw,ouw..'' , '' hey what's wrong with y-!?..'', you was shocked when you looked up at the man who was definetly the good looking ginger. '' Tsk tsk'', you got interrupted, '' not even a small thank you for your savior ?'' he laughed.

You rubbed your eyes in disbelief and blushed slightly, ''oh, seems like I got a fan ! how cuute'', he laughed even louder. ''...Jerome !'', you said still dreamy, ''yeeeah that's right, dollface '', ''Jerome ! you are the Terrorist from TV !'', you screamed out loud..., ''...hah doll, your not the smartest one, are you ? I guess i have to kill all these innocent people now, now they know who I am..'', he smiled amused. ''Well then..'', you was speechless and excited to see him in action you couldn't bring out a single word, he scratched his neck and took a deep breath when a passenger randomly agreed with you.

 

''The girl is right ! It's Valeska!'' , Jerome now smeemed a bit annoyed, he turned to the man and shot him right in the head without eyelashes batting, the dead body felt to the ground only a few meters away from you and the crowd cried and screamed out.

You was shocked at first, he just...shot the man, right ?! He just... you squeezed your legs together a bit hating yourself that this actually turned you on. From far away you already could hear sirens announcing cops to come. '' Haaah,fuck, come on doll, I think we have to get away from here, AH ! Did I told you already that you're going to be my souvenir for today ?'' He looked right into your eyes, still in a big smile but his eyes seemed a bit more pissed than the expression on his mouth. You gulped and he gripped your arm tightliy to help you up. ''Ouuw..''

''GCPD ! '' You turned your head a bit to the side and saw cops behind you, you was a bit worried about Valeska now. Jerome turned your back to his chest without long thinking and you felt a cold metal against your throat, he wasn't going to kill you,...was he ?  
''In your place I would renounce more victims'', you could hear him licking his lips and slightly laughing, ''aaaand actually I don't want to break this doll'',...'' first of all'' he added. Tears starding to built up in the corners of your eyes, even if it was more lust than fear, really girl. You was fucked up. You whimped for your life, well, the police thought. Then the inconspicuous came out of your mouth :  
'' Please, let us pass...'', You pleaded, and Jerome finds this view just too entertaining. The cops locked at each other, unsure what to do now, you could formally feel his gaze on your bare neck.

The GCPD let the two of you pass for first, they had to. The risc was just too high he could have killed you, as seen, he doesn't hesitates long. '' Weeell~ I really like it when cops are frustraded '', he purred like he was turned on. Then suddenly he broke out of laugher as if he just told the funniest gag on earth. You gulped and bit your lip as you recognized that his grip grow even tighter around your chest and he pressed you even more to his. Breathing was hard but erotic, slowly, step by step, you two escaped.  
The adrenaline rised in your head but you wasn't sure if you were scared or...excited? You felt like Valeska wasn't going to hurt you...first of all.

 

\----

Two hours later

At one point you felt asleep, full of adrenaline and sleeping lack. When you opened your eyes again you was on a big fancy bet. ''Haven't guessed that criminals would have pent houses'', you whisperd to yourself, your head still dizzy from the day and you was still half in trance. ''I'm always good with a surprise'', a voice said behind you. You turned around shocked and saw the good looking ginger standing at the end of the bed, watching you. His eyes drilled through your half opened, still sleepy, light blended eyes. ''...Valeska...'', ''you're right gorgeous'', he grinned. ''As you can tell, I'm Jerome. But you can also call me savior or...daddy'', his grinning grows even bigger. The pervert in you directly went red at the though of calling him daddy, you know you had a daddy kink...  
''I'm (y/n)'' you said without an expression, trying to stay cool.

Yeah you tried to stay cool..but you also know he was a danger for you family...you know, your family on the street, your little gang. He could maybe hurt them ... He saved your life, ok, but just because he was at the right time at the right place, he maybe is just going to use you as a new toy , eventough you would like the imagine a bit. Well, he's kinda hot when he acts badass, you have to admit. You bit your lips and took a deep breath. You had to turn the tables.  
''So Valeska, I'm not going to call you daddy or savior I find clown fits you better, don't you think ? '', he stills seems disturbing calm . ''Becaaause'', you continuied, ''you look like a clown, but I expect nothing less for a circus kid, do you had your, fun fucking your mother ? Mr Daddy kink?'', you asked him challenging. You laughed. Jeromes gaze became more serious and his smile vanished , his face still emotionless calm. ''Dollface, in your position I would be a bit nicer to your hero'', he looked through your fance and broke out in laugher. Now you was a really scared, what's wrong with him? Why can he see through your head? You tried to stand up but failed; you felt to the ground. ''What ...? my legs...'', you tried to stand up once more but crashed to the ground again. '' What have you done to my legs ?!'', you shouted at him. He just smiled at your view, tears starting to form in your eyes.''Anesthetic.'' 

 

''What.....are you crazy ?!'', you cries out, really that wasn't fun anymore and evenless erotic. '' Ding ding ding, 99 points for you, if you get 100 I'll maybe allow you to go home.'' He hold his aching stomach which probably hurted because of too much laughing. You just wanted to get home, now! Maybe he's going to kill you, like a psychopath cutting you into pieces.  
''...Why-'', ''WELL Dollfaaace~, Because'', he walked towards you and leaned down, now holding your chin, '' because I have way too much freetime and to less fun.''  
Your veins freezed in panic.

''Dollface do I have to remind you? Well how can I put in your words without scaring the shit out of you, let's say you owe me something.'' The ginger let go of your chin and let you fall back a bit. ''I don't get it, why me ?'' Then it hit you like a bold. '' ...Was this accident planned ?'' The ginger was about to turn you his back when he suddnely stopped and you could tell that he's rising a smile again on his good looking face.  
'' So you aren't that dumb as I first thought.'' His gaze was fixed on something in the room, you tried to follow his eyes and got the shock of your life. Pictures of you. Pinned on a board. In endless unimportant situations. '' ..Your not only a psychopath but a stalker too...'', you was frowned and once more the shiver ran down your spine. ''See gorgeous ? seems like I've got a hidden weakness for little gangster chicks, haha.'' At this point you decided to end this awkward situation and remebered you got a jackknife in your bra. You'll never know what can all happen on the streets of gotham. Well, he was the best example.  
When Jerome was busy with telling about how long he already stalked you, you gripped fast under your shirt and pulled the jackknife out, hiding it fast enough as he looked back at you. You gave him a nervous big smile and he just tilted his head, guessing that your acting weird. He came nearer you and you just only could think of, ''do it now !'', you had to attack him now, otherwise he will kill you... maybe a slow and painful death... for trying to kill him. You jumped up and pulled the knife out, making only two steps because then he just pushed you with one finger to the side , which caused you to fall to the floor again. You had forgotten that your legs were still deaf.

''...Now you've got a problem doll'', he took the jackknife next to you and hold it up in the sunlight, scanning it with his eyes. He then looked back at you and closed it, and with a click opened it again, his eyes tied on your body like he was thinking of how hes gonna rip you apart. ''Please !...I know my life is worthless, I'm not good for the world , I'm actually just a small criminal, but..-!''  
Jerome shushes you and you frowned. ''I actually do not really want to kill you.'' Huh? he doesn't? you asked yourself, ''I want you to stay with me, not necessarily in this house but in my life.'' Wait, what ? wasn't this speech a bit too romantic for a crazy maniac like him? You just giggled and gave him a questioning look, like if he's serious.

''Goergeous, look, everboy has fears, even me. Mine is to die unknown and before I tried to change the world '', he went down on your height now with his arms on its knees, then he continiued, ''tell me your fears.''  
You stared directly into his green eyes when you thought about it more accurate.  
''I'm scared of ...'', you stopped when you realized how embarrassing it must sound to tell him this, ''...I'm scared of ...kissing....I MEAN... not only kissing,...more like...sex and stuff..in general I'm scared of falling in love...bad experiences and things like that...hehe'', you was a bit embarrassed, what a first world problem! He tilted his head again and just looked into you, no, not like into your eyes, more like you was naked, as if he could see trough you, you looked away, blushed.

He let his head fall into his breast and laughed lowly but the laughing grows louder every second...''I'm sorry doll to tell you this, but I guess I have to make your fear the worst nightmare you ever had''  
You yelped on his respond, ''dont be scared doll, for first it's ok for you to just hold hands, right ?'' You didn't say anything and just sat there like a puppy with big eyes what doen't know what's going on anymore. He reached out for your right hand and sweeps his fingers first slightly over your knuckels ''..such a soft skin'' he whisperd. You let it happen, he gave you a soft questioning look, and you just nodded, gulping. He then took your whole hand into his and the grip seemed to last forever, you dont know how long the two of you were sitting on the ground, just starring into each other eyes. Seems like he takes fears very serious and it's nothing he would laugh about.  
''Let me be your therapy''

''Ok.''

Maybe he just needs love and then you took another hand and laid it onto his.


End file.
